Hit The Lights
by Pearlvoice
Summary: Emily is left alone with nothing to do that is till she see's a music video on TV. Nothing can go wrong with that...right?


**A/N: Hi it's Pearlvoice, ****here's my second story and first songfic! I total love this song and can't get it out of my head. I'll update Heavy Cries next week since today is my last day of thanksgiving break so time to start the story. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Hit The Lights or Power Rangers Samurai they belong to their owners**

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting in the common room channel surfing since she had nothing to do.<p>

''Mia and Kevin went out on a date so they won't be back anytime soon. Antiono just left to go fishing since he said he was going to make dinner tonight. Ji was in his room doing... something and I don't want to distrub him. Mike and Jayden are outside doing some extra trainning so basicly I have no one talk or hang out with.'' Emily thought as she changed the channel to a music video that was starting.

_It's the boy you never told I like you_  
><em>It's the girl you let get away<em>  
><em>It's the one you saw that day on the train<em>  
><em>But you freaked out and walked away<em>

_It's the plane you wanna catch to vegas_  
><em>Things you swear you'll do before you die<em>  
><em>It's the city of love that waits for you<em>  
><em>But you're too damn scared to fly<em>

Emily started to hum along to the song as she continued to watch the music video.

_Hit the lights_  
><em>Let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>  
><em>Come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you<em>  
><em>Lose control tonight<em>

_Hit the lights_  
><em>Let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>  
><em>Come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you<em>  
><em>Lose control tonight<em>

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_  
><em>Still you're trying to get it out your brain<em>  
><em>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up<em>  
><em>It's the past that you're dyin' to change<em>  
><em>It's all the money that you're saving<em>  
><em>While the good life passes by<em>  
><em>It's all the dreams that never came true<em>  
><em>Cause you're too damn scared to try<em>

Emily stopped humming and started to sing along with Selena as the song kept going.

_Hit the lights_  
><em>Let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>  
><em>Come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you<em>  
><em>Lose control tonight<em>

_Hit the lights_  
><em>Let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>  
><em>Come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you<em>  
><em>Lose control tonight<em>

_It's a mad, mad world_  
><em>Gotta make an escape<em>  
><em>It's a perfect world<em>  
><em>When you go all the way<em>  
><em>Hit the lights<em>  
><em>Let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>

Emily started to dance to the song forgeting that she isn't really alone in the house.

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the __way_  
><em>Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day<em>  
><em>From the floor to the rafters<em>  
><em>People raise your glasses<em>  
><em>We could dance forever<em>

_Hit the lights_  
><em>Let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>  
><em>Come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you<em>  
><em>Lose control tonight<em>  
><em>It's a mad, mad world<em>  
><em>Gotta make an escape<em>  
><em>It's a perfect world<em>  
><em>When you go all the way<em>  
><em>Hit the lights<em>  
><em>Let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>

As the song ended Emily heard clapping coming from behind her. Emily turned round and saw Mike and Jayden standing at the doorway to the trainning yard.

''Mike, Jayden!'' Emily's face turned red from embarrassment as she tried to think of what to say but couldn't.

''We didn't know you could sing Em.'' Mike said as he and Jayden walked inside.

''Or dance either.'' Jayden added as Emily's face slowly went back to it's normal color.

''So you guys didn't think I was bad or werid for me to do that?'' Emily asked looking down at her feet afraid of their answer since she had feelings for the both of them.

''Ofcourse not you were great.'' Mike answered as he playfully messed up her hair.

''We're back.'' Mia said as she and Kevin walked in hand in hand. Antoino came in ten mintues later with tons of fish.

''I back, so what I miss?'' Antonio asked as he set the fish down for dinner.

''You missed Em's little performance.'' Jayden said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down.

''Awww. Can you do it again sometime for the rest of us?'' Antonio begged Emily knowing she would saw yes.

''Um...sure why not?'' Emily repiled no longer feeling embarrassed to sing in public.

''Great I'm going to start dinner.'' Antonio said as went into the kitchen.

''I'll help you Antonio.'' Mia called out to him as she got up and went after him.

''I'm going to try to talk her out of doing that.'' Kevin ran after Mia hoping she didn't do anything yet.

''We're going to go change out of our trainning clothes.'' Jayden said as he and Mike went to their rooms.

''Looks like I'm back to being alone again.'' Emily sighed as she went back to channel surfing.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know not my best ending but anyway feel free to review and if many people like it I'll make a sequel. Well, till next time Bai!<strong>


End file.
